Paradise on The Beach
by PianoAndKeys
Summary: It's time for the honeymoon for newlyweds Will and Emma Schuester and Costa Rica is the perfect spot for a tropical getaway.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first ever Wemma fan fiction! (Yay!) I've always loved the pairing and thought it was time to get some stories out. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter which is set the summer of season four. So instead of five picking up in the middle of the year, four just ends and summer is here! Hope that makes sense. Please read and review to let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

Summer was a beautiful time, especially for newlyweds Will and Emma Schuester. As the school year was winding down, their honeymoon became more in their reach. Costa Rica was calling, but they still had a few things to get through in order to be on a sunny beach relaxing in the sun.

Graduation was the first priority with Artie, Tina, Sam, and Blaine graduating from the New Directions. The ceremony was the day before and Will had decided to throw a party for the glee kids as an official end to the school year at their apartment the following day.

"Em, I'm starting to wonder why we agreed to have a party for the glee kids the day before we leave to Costa Rica," Will said as he began to finish his packing, folding a shirt in the process. Emma smirked at him as she was also placing the necessary clothes into her travel bags.

"Because you love those kids and wanted them to be together one last time," Emma said as Will smiled at her with a love he couldn't contain. Finally being married to her was one of the happiest times of his life and he couldn't wait to go away with her on a romantic, tropical island.

"Is that why?" Will asked with a grin, showing his playful features, a side that Emma loved of him. He could be a goofball but still hold authority when needed.

"It will be fun and it's too late to cancel as they will be here in a half hour anyways," Emma laughed as Will stared at the clock. It was two in the afternoon, a perfect time for a barbeque pot luck.

"I hate graduation," Will said with a frown as he thought about all his original glee club members officially leaving the group. All he was left with were the new kids who he had no doubt grown to like, but it still wasn't the same. He knew though as a teacher that these feelings were normal and that he would adjust with time and mold a champion glee club again.

"I know, honey, but you'll keep in touch. They are not going to forget you," Emma said reassuringly while Will nodded at her, knowing she was right.

"I know, I know," Will said as he made his way next to his beautiful wife, taking her hand in his. "I love you," Will said as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "And I can't wait to spend the next week with you in tropical paradise," he added with a grin, unable to contain his excitement.

They had waited a long time for their honeymoon. With Nationals and the year coming to an end, they had no time to take a honeymoon after the ceremony. With summer coming up and the school year over though, all they had to look forward to was spending time with each other on a sandy beach, getting to know each other as husband and wife.

"I love you too. I can't wait for this vacation either and look forward to sharing it with my gorgeous husband," Emma said releasing her hand as she stoked his jaw, feeling his strong muscles beneath her touch.

"You're so sexy, you know?" Will said as he began to feel a sudden wave of heat flush through his body with her touch. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, causing a whimper of pleasure to escape Emma's throat.

Will gently pushed her back so she was resting on their bed, between their two almost packed suitcases. He rested his hands on her hips while she ran hers through his curls. She stopped at the base of his neck and let them play with his loose hair.

She tilted her head, allowing Will to plant hot, opened mouth kisses against her neck. He hit her most sensitive spots with his tongue and maneuvered it expertly across her skin, causing a flutter in her stomach to appear.

"Will," Emma moaned out, causing Will to work harder at his movements, making sure his wife was experiencing the most pleasure possible.

"Tell me what you want, Em," Will said panting as he pulled up for air. Emma stared at his wild, lust filled eyes looking back at her for an answer.

"We shouldn't," Emma said knowing that guests would be arriving shortly. Guests that were only teenagers still and the thought of being caught with Will like this made her face blush in embarrassment.

"Please?" Will playfully begged. He was turned on and only one thing would help him rid the ache slowly forming in his jeans. His wife's hands roaming his body would be a start.

"Will," Emma said sternly, as she tried to be the more reasonable one, but it was hard as he was once again attacking her neck with kisses.

"Can we make love on the beach?" Will suddenly asked, causing Emma to look up at him in surprise. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of her and Will being intimate together in a public place. However, it did sound like fun and she was trying to be more adventurous, more spontaneous.

"Possibly," Emma said watching in amusement as Will's eyebrow hitched up in surprise at her reply, no doubt surprised by her answer.

"Now, come on. You need to get the grill started," Emma said as she climbed off the bed, making her way to their kitchen. Will continued to stare at her in amusement, unable to shake the thoughts of them having sex on the beach. Emma had definitely come a long way since her therapy sessions and he was more than grateful that she was able to control her OCD a little bit better than before.

"Coming?" Emma asked at the door, noticing Will hadn't moved, still holding the dumfounded look on his face.

"Yeah, coming," he replied as he jogged to catch up to her, grabbing her hand in his, shaking his inappropriate, yet arousing, thoughts away.

"I'll get the plates and drinks out," Emma said as she made her way to the kitchen and Will to their small, yet cozy, patio.

"And I'll start the burgers," Will said with a smile as he looked for his spatula. He found it and was soon firing up the grill, making it hot enough to start putting food on it.

As Will placed the first batch of burgers on the grill, the door rang and in came Artie, Tina, Blaine and Sam.

"Hey guys," Will said as he jogged inside to greet his now former students.

"Hey Mr. Schue," Artie said, holding a macaroni salad on his lap with Tina, Blaine and Sam holding liter sodas and desserts.

"Here, let me take that," Will said grabbing the items from their hands, making his way to the kitchen.

The door rang again as Will was setting out the side dishes and in came, Marley, Jake, Unique, Kitty, Joe and Sugar, all holding more supplies for the party.

"Come on in guys and make yourselves a home," Will said as he welcomed everyone inside, beaming at his award winning glee club.

"Everyone here sweetie?" Emma asked as she came out of the kitchen, waving at all the glee kids who had arrived.

"Almost, just Finn and Shannon are missing," Will said as he looked at the kids in the living room, all chatting about summer plans and vacations.

"Hey, Mr. Schue? Ready for your trip?" Blaine asked as he opened a soda bottle, pouring some into everybody's glasses. "More than ready," Will said as he placed a kiss on Emma's cheek, making her blush as their students were watching.

"Costa Rica sounds beautiful," Marley said, while Jake nodded in agreement. "You're going to have a great time," she added.

"I hope so. We've planned a few activities but we mostly just want to hang out on the beach and soak up the sun," Emma said as she thought about lounging in a chair on the beach, her feet covered in the silky sand. Will, running out of the water with a soaked head, sitting next to her on a towel, holding her hand. Silence crept in the room as the glee kids watched their now married teachers share a kiss. There was no denying how much in love they were, so they just let them be.

"I'm starved," Sam said as he felt his stomach growl. Will laughed as he pulled away and made his way back out to the grill. "Burgers should be almost done," he said as he lifted the top of the grill open, smoke pouring out.

"Will, Shannon's here and so is Finn," Emma said as Will came back in with the first batch of burgers, placing them on the kitchen table along with the rest of the food.

"Hey guys," Will said as he hugged Shannon and shook Finn's hand. Their relationship was slowly coming back together and he was grateful that he could call Finn a friend again.

"Well let's eat!" Will said as everyone agreed with hungry smiles. As everyone grabbed a plate and made their way to find a seat to eat, Finn stood up and tapped his cup, grabbing everyone's attention.

"So, I know I wasn't able to make the wedding, but I just wanted to say a few words to the bride and groom," Finn said as he directed his attention towards Will and Emma, who were sitting happily at the table with Shannon. Will looked over in surprise but listened intently.

"You guys are perfect for each other. No matter what life has thrown at you, you made it work and grow and prosper. I'm sorry for what I did to both of you. It wasn't my plan to hurt either of you, but I'm glad the way things worked out. Have a great time on your honeymoon. No one deserves it more than you guys. To Will and Emma," Finn shouted as the others chanted their name in unison as well.

"Thanks Finn, that was really sweet of you and the past is the past," Emma said while Will began to stand up and take his turn for a speech.

"Thanks, Finn and to all of you guys. We're so happy that you all could make it today before we take off for the summer. Here's hoping for some new experiences, and the best summer ever!" Will shouted as everyone clapped and shouted in agreement.

"I love you guys," he added as he took a sip of his drink. The chatter began again as he found Emma in the kitchen, pulling out the last side dishes. He wrapped her from behind, causing a laugh to escape her lips.

"And here's to my beautiful wife, who I love more than anything," Will said as he kissed the top of her head, gently, yet sweetly.

"May this be the best summer yet," Emma said as she rested her head against his strong chest, finally happy to call him her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Here is chapter two! Hope you all like it. Please read and review if you have the time. **

"That was a successful party, I'd say," Emma said as she climbed into bed next to Will, who was reading a thick novel.

"It was. I'm glad we got to see them before we take off for the summer," Will said as he finished his last page for the night. He creased the top corner and put the book on the night stand so he would be able to take it on the flight tomorrow.

"The only bad part is that we have to be at the airport in six hours," Will added with a yawn as he glanced over to the clock on the wall. Their flight left at seven in the morning but they knew they had to be at the airport at least an hour early. That meant they had to leave the house by five and it was already a little past midnight.

"Yeah, at least we can sleep on the plane though, honey," Emma said as she reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He sighed happily into her touch and scooted closer to her, never wanting to let her go.

"True, I'm too excited though. I don't know if I can go to sleep," Will said with a chuckle. Costa Rica was calling and he already felt the paradise jitters. He knew sleep would be hard to come by tonight.

"You need your rest though. I don't want a cranky husband tomorrow," Emma said with a smirk, causing him to grin widely at her.

"I promise, I won't be," Will said as stared into his wife's Bambi like eyes. He melted every time he looked into them. Silence crept into the room as Will watched Emma yawn again. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, wrapped up with the blanket next to him. He still hadn't fully taken in the fact that she was his forever now. It was all so surreal.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Emma said as she reached over and turned her bed side lamp off, knowing that Will would soon follow her. She knew he was excited but also worn out from the barbeque that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer even if he tried.

"Deal," Will said but just as he had agreed, he felt another yawn escape his throat. He blushed sheepishly at Emma who was smiling at him with victory.

"I guess I could use a couple hours of sleep," Will said as he too reached over and turned his lamp off. He quickly snuggled underneath the covers though and resumed in his rightful spot next to Emma.

"I love you," he added as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too. I can't wait either for this trip," Emma said with a smile because she was just as excited to go to Costa Rica as Will was. The only thing she was worried about was being a ginger in the sun. As long as Will was there to offer her sunscreen though, she didn't think she would mind anymore.

"It's going to be great," Will said as he finally felt his eye lids drift off to sleep.

The morning came all too fast for Will and Emma and each groggily woke up at four am, running around the house doing last minute things they should have done the day before.

Will had to check to make sure all the electricity outlets were unplugged to save energy while they were gone as well as move all suitcase to the car while Emma finished packing them and tiding up the house.

"Do we have everything, Em?" Will asked frantically as he ran to see what Emma was doing. They had to leave the house in fifteen minutes if they wanted to make it on time and even that was cutting it close.

"What's wrong? Did I forget something?" he asked, noticing her staring at his open suitcase, not responding to his question.

"No, but, really Will?" Emma said with a laugh as she pulled up one of his vests that he had slyly tucked away under all his beach clothes. Will's ear began to burn and he knew his face was bright red.

"What? I might wear it to dinner one night," he said as she continued to stare at him amused.

"On the beach? It's going to be over one hundred degrees most of the time we are there," Emma said, trying to hold back a laugh, loving how adorable Will looked at the moment. He had his hands in his pockets and a blush on his neck as bright as a tomato.

"Then I'll compromise and wear nothing underneath it," Will said with a smirk as he watched Emma blush in return at his remark.

"I suppose that would be fine," she said as she zipped it closed, satisfied with his answer.

"I thought it would be," Will said with a devilish grin, imaging all the things they could do together in paradise, in and out of the bedroom. "Listen though, we need to go or we are going to be late," he said as he started pulling the bags off the bed and out to the car.

"Okay, I'm coming," Emma replied, helping him in the process, taking the last bag off the bed.

"Are we sure we have everything?" she asked once they loaded the car.

"Plane tickets, passport, credit cards, we should be good Em. Don't worry about it," he said as he leaned down at pecked her lips. "Shannon's checking the apartment while we are gone anyways. She could always send us something if we really needed it," Will said as he opened her door.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Emma said as she slid into her seat, waiting for Will to take the drivers position.

The drive to the airport was thankfully quick since it was still very early in the morning. Not many cars on the road on Sunday morning at five o'clock.

Will grabbed Emma's hand as they strolled through the airport, bags in hand and sunglasses on their heads. They checked in their luggage and made their way through security. Once they were all clear, they only had to wait about a half hour before their flight was called to board.

"You okay, Em?" Will said as he sat next to Emma, taking the middle seat so she could have the window.

"I'm fine," Emma said, trying to hide her fear of flying from Will. She had never told him, hoping that she would be okay on the flight. Taking her seat though, proved her wrong. She began to sweat and they hadn't even taken off yet.

"Are you afraid of flying, Emma?" Will asked, seeing her fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

"Flying? No, no, I'm just a little nervous is all," Emma said all in a rush, her face becoming red with sudden heat flashes flushing through her body.

"Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?" Will asked concerned for his wife that she wouldn't be able to make it through the flight considering it was going to be relatively long.

"I don't know. I thought I would just sleep so I wouldn't have to worry," Emma said while running a hand across her face.

"It will be fine, okay? No need to worry and if you do, you can always grab my hand," Will said resting his arm on the arm rest next to hers, laying open his palm to her.

"I was planning on doing that anyways," Emma said with a smile as she gently squeezed his masculine hand.

They sat in silence as the air hostess read the rules of safety. The pilot came on the intercom after announcing that a good flight was in order and that no complications should arise during their time in the air. Will smiled over to Emma at this news and saw that she still held a look of fear. He began to quietly hum to her and he saw the worry lines decrease.

He continued on for several minutes and when he stopped, Emma silently thanked him. She still held onto his hand, but she was much more relaxed than before.

About an hour into the flight, Will and Emma were offered some drinks and another half hour later, a snack. By this time, Emma had let go of Will's hand and was reading a magazine she had brought from home while Will finished reading his book from the night before.

After long, Emma couldn't read any longer and rested her head against Will's shoulder. He smiled that she had relaxed and was able to find a comfortable position to sleep even on an airplane. He rested his head atop of hers and lightly kissed her hair.

Several hours later, they were arriving over the most beautiful blue ocean that Will had ever seen. Dark blues and greens mixed together forming the perfect clear water below. Will nudged Emma slightly so she could wake up see the beautiful beaches they would soon be getting to relax on.

"We're here, Em. Look out the window," Will said as Emma blinked her eyes a couple of times to rid the sleep. She stared out in amazement and instantly knew that this place was going to be paradise.

"It's beautiful, Will," Emma said, noticing that Will held the same look of admiration as she did.

"We are now descending into Costa Rica, please buckle you seat belts and remain seated until the plane has fully landed," the hostess said through the microphone.

"I can't believe we're here," Will said with a wide smile, truly happy that they were officially on their honeymoon, away from distractions back home in Lima.

"Me either," Emma said as she grabbed onto his arm, wrapping her fingers around his strong biceps.

After another thirty minutes, the plane finally descended from the air and was still for landing. Will immediately stood up once the hostess wished everyone on the plane a lovely trip and grabbed their bags overhead. He then laced Emma's hand with his and walked with smiles off of the plane and over to the baggage claim to collect the rest of their belongings.

Finally, after having everything in order, Will glanced over to Emma before finally stepping out into their new home.

"Ready to experience the best honeymoon ever?" Will asked with a grin, while Emma stared at him with a smile, loving how excited Will truly was to be on this trip with her.

"Of course and you?" she asked in return as they began making their way towards the entrance.

"Never been more ready," Will said placing a kiss on their hands as they swung forward in an upward motion.

"Hello, paradise," Emma said as they finally stepped out of the airport and into the new place that was Costa Rica.

The sun beat down on them as they reached the outside area, causing both of them to slip their sunglasses on. They took in the buildings, the people, the scenery, everything and anything that made Costa Rica the perfect vacation spot.

"So, I guess we should get a cab and go to our hotel first?" Will asked as he watched Emma nod in response. Will then flagged an empty taxi down and helped put all their luggage in the back seat.

"Welcome to Costa Rica," the driver said as Will took his seat next to Emma.

"Thank you. It's lovely," Emma replied.

"Where you all from?" the driver asked making small talk, while Will told him the hotel they were staying at.

"Lima, Ohio," Will said. "We're on our honeymoon," he added with pride filled in his voice. He beamed over to Emma who held the same look.

"Congratulations," the driver said smiling up at them from the front mirror.

"Thank you," they both said.

After some small talk about things to do and places to eat, the driver pulled up in front of their gorgeous hotel. It was a beautiful white building with palm trees in the front and the ocean behind it.

"Thanks for the ride," Will said as he began to pull out his wallet.

"No problem. Congrats again. Hope you both like it here," the driver said as he climbed back into the car and back to the airport.

"Look at it Will," Emma said pointing at the entrance of their hotel, in amazement.

"I think we picked a good one, Em," Will agreed as they began to walk forward to the entrance. Once inside, they placed their names in the front and the clerk checked them in, giving them the room key to the honeymoon suite on the fifth floor. Will thanked her and soon he and Emma were on their way to their room.

"Wait a second, Emma," Will said outside their door. Emma stopped and looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked but was suddenly picked up by Will bridle style.

"Will, what are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Carrying my wife over the threshold," Will said with a grin as he slid the key into the door. He pushed it open with his foot and walked into the room, staring at it happily. He kicked it closed as carried Emma further inside.

It had white walls with matching red floral blankets and comforters on the bed. There were two small arm chairs, a dresser with a television on top, a refrigerator and a connecting bathroom next to the bed. There were also complimentary chocolates, wine and roses located on the desk by the wall.

Will placed Emma down on the bed and gently kissed her, letting her wrap her hands in his curls. He moaned deeply at her touch and rested his hands at her waist.

"So, what do you want to do, now that we are in paradise?" Will asked voice quiet, yet filled with lust.

"You," Emma said boldly, moving her hands from his neck to his shirt buttons. She started to slowly unbutton them, one by one until Will's chest was greeted with a cold blast of air from the air conditioned room.

Will continued to kiss her but moved his mouth expertly across her skin, leaving hot, heated love marks behind. He sucked on her neck, causing a soft moan to escape Emma's throat. He continued on lower until he was at her collarbone and finally at the valley of her breasts.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and he slowly lifted the material over her head, causing her to momentarily arch her back to help rid the material from her body.

Will continued his kisses and planted them hotly between her breasts, teasing the nipple through the fabric, causing them to quickly harden. He quickly made work of removing her bra and finally, she was bare to him. He stared down in awe at his beautiful wife and wondered what he did to deserve to marry her.

Her hands on his chest interrupted his thoughts, as Emma began to trace the muscles that lay there. She loved Will's abs and gladly touched them whenever she had the chance. She continued lower though until they reached his belt. She swiftly undid the clasps and slid it through the loops, throwing it on the ground in the process.

Her hands resumed on the zipper and quickly undid it, grabbing his boxers in the process of pulling them off of him. Now, he stood there bare to her and Will quickly made sure that the ground was even by taking care of her shorts and panties, tossing them on the floor with the rest of the items there.

Emma let a loud moan escape as Will returned his kisses on her thighs and then back to her lips, giving her the most loving kiss that he could muster.

"Tell me what you want, Em," Will asked, voice gruff and hoarse.

"I need you," Emma replied, not willing to wait any longer. Will nodded and quickly got up to retrieve the necessary protection from his travel bag.

He returned in seconds and was soon opening the foil packet. Emma watched as Will slid the condom on and braced herself for his entrance.

"You ready?" he asked, making sure she was fine before he finally pushed into her. Emma nodded her head, unable to form any words, just moans of pleasure.

Will slowly slid into her and past her barrier. He stopped and waited for her to adjust before he began to slowly rock his hips against hers. Once he knew Emma was okay, he began his motions, slowly at first, yet harder as the pace increased.

"Will," Emma moaned out as she gripped onto his shoulders for support. Hearing his name being called out only made him work twice as hard. It was so sexy to him.

He continued to thrust and soon he felt Emma's walls closing around him, knowing that she was close. In one last movement, she screamed and he knew she came. He followed closely behind, panting as he came down from his high.

He kissed her before pulling out and taking care of the mess. Emma slid under the sheets and waited for his return.

He came back with a grin on his face and made his way over to his side of the bed.

"So, what do you think of Costa Rica so far?" Will asked with a chuckle.

"Amazing," Emma said with a laugh as well, knowing that this vacation was going to be just what they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Here is chapter three! Hope you all like it and thanks so far for the reviews. It means a lot! Enjoy!**

"So, how about we grab dinner? I'm starved," Will said after he and Emma retrieved their clothing from the ground, each handing the other their respective items.

"Okay," Emma said with a smile, as her stomach growled in return. They hadn't had anything since their snack on the plane and that was almost two hours ago.

"Where should we go?" she asked as she watched Will button his pants and fix the collar on his shirt, a small smirk playing at her lips. She loved how comfortable she and Will were with each other about changing their clothes now. She was proud that she didn't have to run to the bathroom out of embarrassment whenever she needed to change out of her shirts of skirts. She could just be herself.

"What do you feel like?" he asked in return, not knowing any restaurants in the area. If they decided on a genre of food first, it would make it easier to find a restaurant in the area of their hotel.

"Well, seafood sounds delicious. Maybe we could find a surf n turf restaurant?" Emma suggested. She liked fish and Will liked steak. It would be the perfect combination to celebrate their first night in Costa Rica.

"That sounds great. A steak with lobster on the side is making my mouth water already," Will chuckled as he finally finished making himself presentable, running a hand through his hair to matt down the curls.

"Let's ask the front desk where the best restaurants are before we leave, that way we can just grab a cab and go," Emma said while Will nodded in agreement at her.

"That's a good idea. Do we have everything to go?" he asked as Emma ran a hand through her hair as well, fixing some of the tangled knots in the process.

"I just need my purse," Emma said as she grabbed it off the dresser. Will linked his hand in hers as they made their way down to the lobby. The smiled happily, giving off the effect that they were a newlywed couple.

As Will talked and wrote directions down from the front desk workers, Emma was looking at the vacation pamphlet off to the side of the room. The pamphlets were all about fun activities and places to go while in Costa Rica and Emma couldn't help herself look through all of them. She picked up a snorkeling one as well as a zip lining attraction that she thought Will would like. They hadn't exactly planned any activities other than to relax on the beach and thought these would help make the vacation more exciting.

"So luckily there's a restaurant only twenty minutes away. Should we walk or take a cab?" Will asked as he joined her side, looking at the pamphlets she had picked out. He smiled as Emma held a stack of them in her hand. Even in Costa Rica she couldn't get away from them.

"Let's take a cab and then we can walk back if we want after," Emma said, folding the pamphlets in her purse.

"I like that idea. A long romantic stroll on the beach back to our beautiful hotel," Will said as he wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Snorkeling would be fun," Will added as he and Emma made their way outside to catch a cab. "I saw the pamphlet," he added as Emma gave him a look of wonderment.

"I thought so too. I know we didn't plan on it, but I thought it would be fun to take a day trip on a boat and have the diver guide us through the water. It would be interesting to see everything wouldn't it, sweetheart?" Emma asked as she saw Will's face light up.

"It would be great. We could see so many things in the water. Fish, coral reefs, sting rays and maybe even sharks," Will said as he grew more and more excited just talking about it. He had never snorkeled before and it was always something he thought would be fun as a kid.

"I hope no sharks," Emma said with a nervous chuckle, her fear of underwater predators showing through.

"It's okay, Em. I'm sure the diver wouldn't actually take us down if there was one in the water," Will said with a laugh at Emma's cuteness.

"Okay, then I'll call later and set up a tour. Hopefully they aren't sold out," Emma said as they climbed in the cab.

"If they are, we'll just spend the day on the beach, doing our own snorkeling," Will said as he sat next to her. It didn't matter what they did. Will just wanted to spend as much time with his wife as possible and if they spent every moment on the beach together, that would be fine with him.

Once situated, Will told the driver the address to the restaurant and in twenty minutes, they were at the front door. It was a lovely restaurant with an outside area overlooking the water. It was crowded for a Sunday night and Will hoped they would be able to get a table.

Will led Emma inside and put their name in for a reservation. A fifteen minute wait was all that was, so Will and Emma happily made their way to the couch in the sitting area, sitting next to a friendly looking older couple.

"Newlyweds?" the stranger asked Will who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Will questioned.

"You said this is the Mrs. when you put your name down," the man said with a smile. "Only newlyweds introduce themselves like that," he added.

"I didn't notice," Will said, a bit embarrassed but slightly blushing at the same time. "I'm Will, Will Schuester," he added as he stuck out his hand to greet the slightly older looking man next to him.

"Robert Green, nice to meet you," Robert greeted.

"This is my wife, Emma," Will said tapping Emma on the shoulder to get her attention. She smiled, yet unsure of what was going on.

"Hi," Emma said while Robert tilted his head to her.

"And this is my wife, Margret," Robert said, doing the same actions as Will.

"I was just telling your husband how newlywed you two look," he said with a wink, causing Emma to blush.

"When was the wedding?" Robert asked curiously.

"In April. We're both teachers at a high school so we couldn't take our honeymoon during the year. We decided to wait till the summer time when we both would have vacation time," Will explained while Robert and Margret listened interestingly.

"That's smart. What do you both teach?" he asked, intrigued by the couple before him.

"I teach history and run the glee club and Emma is the guidance counselor," Will explained with a proud smile. Robert nodded happily and although just meeting, Will found it very easy to talk to these strangers. He liked them yet he didn't know anything about them. It was a strange connection they had, but nonetheless greeted it with open arms.

"That's great. It's so nice to see young, married couples in love," Margret said with a smile, winking over to Will.

"What about you folks?" Will asked.

"We're from Chicago. I'm a dentist and Margret works as a librarian in an elementary school," Robert explained.

"I was in Chicago last year with my glee club. We won the national title," Will said with pride, while the others beamed at him, especially Emma. She loved it when he talked about the glee club with such pride and happiness like they were his own children.

"Good for you, son. That's quite an accomplishment. Where are you both from?" Robert asked.

"Lima, Ohio," Emma replied, happily.

"Can't say we have ever visited there," Robert said with a chuckle, holding onto Margret's hand. Emma found it cute and grabbed Will's hand in unison also.

"Schuester party of two," the hostess said making Will and Emma stand up, interrupting their surprisingly easy going conversation.

"You know, if you don't mind, would you care to join us?" Will asked Robert and Margret out of surprise. Emma looked over to her husband with love at how he was so generous and kind to others. Five minutes ago, they didn't even know these people, yet now it seemed as though they were longtime friends.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Margret said with a smile. "This looks like your first night here, right?" she added.

"It is, but we don't mind, really," Emma said, finding it easy to talk to these people. Normally meeting new people would send her into an attack, but since taking her medication, she had really mellowed out with meeting strangers and making friends.

"Well if it's okay, then that would be great. Thank you," Robert said as he shook Will's hand, amazed at his kindness. He had never met a man quite as generous as Will and it was a welcomed change.

Will then went to go tell the hostess about the switch of adding two more people to their party. The hostess happily agreed and walked them to their table. Emma sat by Will where Robert and Margret sat across on the opposite end.

"That's nice of you to let us join you," Margret said, while scanning the menu. "Being tourists you don't normally make friends. We've been here a week already and you're the nicest couple we've talked to," Margret explained, making Will and Emma smile at each other with love.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to us," Emma said with a smile, happy that there bond of love was making it easier for them to meet people.

"Are you on vacation then?" Will asked, noticing that Margret mentioned they were already in paradise for a week.

"Yes, every five years we come back to Costa Rica to relive our honeymoon," Robert said with a growing smile, proud to have been with his wife for so long.

"How long have you been married for?" Emma curiously asked, noticing that they still had a strong bond of love in their relationship, almost making it look like a newlywed couple. She couldn't help but think of her and Will that way when they grew old together.

"It will be thirty five years this June," Margret said, proudly while Will smiled at them in admiration. Thirty five years of marriage was an accomplishment. Will couldn't even make it past five when he was with Terri and Emma's marriage to Carl only lasted a couple of months at the least.

"Congratulations. I hope we can make it that long," Will said with a smile as he grabbed Emma's hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze.

"You both seem like nice people. I'm sure you can make it as long as us," Margret said with a smile. It was just something about Will and Emma that made her think of her and Robert. They were so young and carefree, yet so protective and comforting of each other. She knew they had a love that would last a long time.

"Thank you," Emma said while Will nodded in agreement.

"So who's ready to order?" Will said with a grin as the waitress came back to their table.

After ordering and placing their drinks Will and Emma continued to have a lovely conversation with Robert and Margret, learning all about how to have a successful marriage and the ins and outs of parenthood. Margret explained that they had three children, two boys and one girl, all who were in their teens or older.

Will explained that he and Emma hoped to have children but not till they were completely ready to support them. They were praised for their smart decision and were told that there was no rush to having children.

After eating a wonderful meal of seafood and steak, the check was dropped off and Robert snatched it before Will could grab it.

"Please, let this be a honeymoon gift," Robert said as he took out his wallet, searching for the right amount of bills to pay.

"No, you really don't have to," Emma said, feeling guilty that their meal was being paid for by people they had only known two hours.

"It's our treat. You're lovely people and we just think it's wonderful," Margret said happily, full of joy to have met Will and Emma.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, completely surprised by their generosity. It wasn't often that strangers paid for your entire meal while on vacation.

"We're sure," Robert said with a smile.

"Thank you, your kindness is overwhelming," Will said while Emma nodded in agreement.

"Well like we said, we know good people when we see them," Margret said winking over to the couple.

"I hope we can run into you again before you leave," Will said as they all made their way out of the restaurant.

"We could exchange numbers?" Emma suggested, to the couple who nodded in agreement. They inputted their numbers into each other's phones and said that the next time they are free, would call them. It wasn't set in stone that they would see each other again, but at least they had contact information in case they wanted to.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Will said while Robert and Margret agreed.

"You too. You both have a great night," Margret said while tightly giving Will and Emma a hug goodbye. She was so motherly that it was a welcomed hug that both Will and Emma gave into.

"Bye," Will said with Emma echoing it behind him.

"See you later," Robert said as he grabbed Margret's hand in his and walked away.

Will watched the couple swing their hands back and forth and smiled just at how amazing love could truly be.

"Well that was unexpected," Emma said with a chuckle.

"Definitely, but it was nice. I like them, a lot actually," Will said in agreement.

"Me too, there very generous," Emma said as she leaned her head against Will's shoulder, snaking her arm around his in the process.

"How about that walk on the beach now?" Will asked, as he noticed his very comfortable looking wife wrapped up next to him.

"That sounds perfect," Emma said as she lifted her head off his chest as they began to walk away from the restaurant.

The water looked beautiful as the couple made their way closer to the sandy beach. They were lucky that they found a restaurant so close to their hotel and to the water. They had everything they needed all in a close proximity.

Fifteen minutes later, they were almost to the shore, Will beginning to sprint to the water. Emma smiled at him at how little kid Will looked as he kicked in a rolling wave, splashing water everywhere.

Emma stopped at the edge of the water, a couple of feet away from Will, afraid that the water would cold. Will saw her hesitance and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to giggle and thrash her arms widely at him. He picked her up and carried her over to the water, gently placing her feet down in front of him, not letting go, wanting her to feel the water rush against her feet.

"Will," Emma squeaked as another wave crashed into them.

"What Em?" Will said calmly with content, holding her protectively around her waist.

"It's beautiful," Emma simply said as the sun was almost fully set, the sky mixed with oranges and reds, creating a beautiful picture.

"It really is," Will said as he leaned down to capture her lips in his. It was slow and passionate, filled with so much love.

"Welcome home," Will said with a grin as he broke away from Emma. Emma nodded in silence as they continued to stare out into the water, completely content with life as well as looking forward to all the adventures they would endure during their week of paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm bad and completely forgot about this story. I'm so sorry but here is just a quick chapter to make up for times lost. Hope you all like it and please read and review.**

In the short amount of time that they were there, Will and Emma had fallen in love with Costa Rica. The water was so blue and clear, the trees were green and lush with leaves and the mountains were beautiful with waterfalls coming down. It looked exactly like the pictures in the nature magazines and television commercials.

As it approached the third day of the trip, Will and Emma headed to the beach to spend the day before they would go to dinner later in the evening. The beach had become their thing and realized that they spent most of their time laying in the sand and splashing in the water instead of venturing out and exploring the land. That didn't bother them though as they liked the quiet and the relaxation that the water brought to them.

"So what's on the agenda tomorrow, Em?" Will asked as he laid a beach towel down in the sand.

"Snorkeling maybe? What do you think?" Emma asked while Will shook his head in agreement. It was an activity that they decided to do the first day they arrived and had yet to do it.

"A couple hours in the water looking at hundreds of fish would be awesome," Will said as he sat down on his freshly made spot.

"Great, we'll ask the concierge when we get back to the hotel about times and places to go," Emma said.

"Sounds perfect, babe. Can you believe that we've been here for three days already?" Will asked Emma in wonderment that their honeymoon was almost over. They only had two more days to spend in paradise before going back to Lima for the rest of the summer.

"I know. Time flies doesn't it?" Emma commented while Will smirked playfully.

"Especially when you're having fun," Will added to Emma's statement. They had been having a great time inside and outside of the bedroom that it truly made Costa Rica seem like a lover's paradise.

"I wonder what's going on back home though," Will thought out loud. It was summer time in Lima which meant that everyone went their separate ways for a couple of months before regrouping together in the fall again.

"I don't know honey but let's not think about home. Let's just think of us," Emma said as Will nodded and leaned over to give her a kiss that lasted for a mere couple of seconds.

"I can do that," Will said with a satisfying nod of agreement.

"Good," Emma said with a blush, secretly enjoying the way Will was looking at her. His devious smirk playing at his lips. He had been very romantic theses past couple of days and Emma knew that he was planning something big at the end of their trip. She just didn't know what.

"Water time?" Will asked with his child like grin, making Emma smile widely at him.

"Okay," she said as she sat down her Nicholas Sparks book in the chair. She grabbed Will's hand and he led her to the water. As they got to the edge he gently pushed her forward, causing Emma to swat her hand playfully at him in return.

"William, don't make me chase you," Emma warned while Will laughed.

"You think you can catch me?" Will said as he folded his arms across his chest, making himself stand tall and manly.

"I know I can," Emma said making Will shake his head no.

"Yeah right, Em. I love you and all but there's no way you can catch me in a foot race," Will said as he pictured her lagging behind him on the beach out of breath.

"You want to bet?" Emma asked taking defense to Will's comments. She knew he was joking but at the same time she wanted to prove him wrong and show that she could be as strong as him. Granit, he did have more muscles than her and he did run almost every morning back home. Still though, she wanted to make him eat his words.

"Fine, what's the bet?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow, interested in what the outcome would be.

"Winner has to make the loser hug Sue in front of everyone when we get back home," Emma said with a laugh knowing that approaching Sue in the middle of the hallway on a busy day would lead to a smack in the head and a thousand insults of humiliation.

"You're crazy, but okay," Will said as he stuck out his hand. Emma took it and gripped it, lacing her fingers in his.

"On the count of three," Emma said as they let go and lined up side by side.

"One, two, three," Will shouted as they both bolted from the line.

Emma ran as fast as she could next to Will, both kicking up water underneath them and sending the droplets to splash behind them. Will watched in amazement at how fast Emma could actually run. He didn't expect her to have stayed with him for more than a couple of seconds. He was worried that she could win but the image of him hugging Sue Sylvester in the middle of the hallway made him cringe and he picked up his speed.

As he gained momentum, Emma started to lag behind and Will smiled that victory was in his reach. He heard Emma pant for breath and suddenly felt bad that she was over exerting herself. He slowed his pace and made a quick turnaround, now running back towards her.

"Will, what are you doing?" Emma asked as she saw him run back in her direction.

"This," Will said as he reached out both his arms and scooped Emma up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Will, put me down!" Emma giggled as Will continued to run with her over his shoulder. He took them to the water and gently laid Emma down in the shallowest of regions.

"Will!" Emma playfully scolded at the wetness he had caused her to be.

"What? You wanted to go swimming," Will said. "I just helped you a little bit," he added with another smirk that made Emma not even mad at him anymore.

"Help me up," Emma said reaching out her arm but as Will stretched his out, she quickly grabbed it and pulled him forward, causing him to fall into the water next to her.

"Emma," Will said in disbelief at her strength to be able to pull him down like that.

"Now we're even," Emma said with a laugh as she playfully splashed some water into his face.

"Not even," Will replied now grabbing her and tickling her sides, causing her to fall her head back into the water, soaking her hair fully.

"Will Schuester," Emma said in a demanding tone but Will knew she wasn't mad at him, not even close.

"You have to hug Sue," Will said with a mocking tone while Emma continued to splash water in his face, ignoring his comments.

"Do I have to?" Emma asked as she secretly dreaded having to touch another person that wasn't Will.

"I might have a way you could get out of it," Will said deviously, making Emma question his response.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"One of these nights, let's have sex on the beach," Will said boldly making Emma raise an eye at him in confusion. The idea of public sex made her squirm but she was the one that had possibly agreed to it before they left anyways.

"I don't know, Will," Emma replied, confused.

"Just think about it, Em. A private location at sunset with the water crashing in the background. How romantic does that sound?" Will asked with a look of pure love on his face that Emma couldn't say no to.

"It does sound pretty intimate," Emma said, seriously thinking about the idea.

"So?" Will asked with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Emma said in agreement and she smiled as she watched his face light up with surprise.

"Great. How about tomorrow night maybe?" Will asked. He knew they could do it tonight but wanted an extra day to make everything special and as germ free as he could.

"Okay, after snorkeling," Emma said in agreement.

"Okay, deal," Will said, the smile never leaving his face.

After playing in the water for a couple of more hours, Will and Emma headed back to their hotel to make the snorkeling reservations and to change and shower from the beach. Deciding to make it a quiet night in their hotel room, they ordered room service and watched a movie they ordered from paper view.

At about ten thirty they called it a night as they wanted to get a good night's sleep for their snorkeling adventure the next day.

As they climbed into bed, Will rolled over and kissed Emma on the cheek goodnight, but suddenly Emma felt a knot in her stomach rise, making her bolt to the bathroom.

"Emma, are you okay?" Will asked worriedly as he followed behind.

"I don't know. It's strange but I just all of a sudden feel really sick," Emma said as she held her stomach tightly with her arms, kneeling over with a sudden shot of pain in her stomach.

"It's okay, sweetie, just take deep breathes," Will suggested as he knelt down next to her, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm trying," Emma said as she breathed in an out, allowing herself to calm down, but a sudden wave of nausea hit her and she was vomiting in the toilet.

"Maybe you got food poisoning?" Will commented as he watched his wife throw up in the toilet. He continued to rub circles on her back, hoping to add comfort to her distress.

"Maybe," Emma choked out, feeling utterly disgusted with all the germs around her.

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he saw Emma lean back and rest against the wall, forehead sweaty and eyes a little red.

"I think so. It's just the weirdest feeling," Emma said as she tried to stand and make her way over to the sink so she could wash her hands and clean the toilet.

"Well let's take it easy tonight then, okay?" Will asked as he saw Emma nod at him.

"Agreed," she said as Will led her back to the bed once they were done cleaning up the bathroom.

"Good night, Em. I'm right here if you need anything," Will said as kissed her cheek again.

"Okay, and Will could you, could you maybe rub my back again? That felt really nice," Emma said with a small smile while Will nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Emma, anything for you," he said as he watched her turn and lay on her side, giving him space so he could continue his pattern of drawing circles. She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

In a matter of minutes, she was asleep, but Will lay wide awake, trying to think how Emma could have gotten sick out of nowhere. She was fine the whole day and during dinner which made him question an even bigger thought, one that slightly scared him.

He shook his head no though at that possibility, thinking it wasn't the right time and that it was too soon in the new marriage for it to happen. Settling his mind back on the thought of food poisoning, Will closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, focusing on the exciting adventures that tomorrow would surely bring.


End file.
